


bjyx理想型（五）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 4





	bjyx理想型（五）

五  
小赞带耶啵去了自己和舅舅的合租屋。舅舅一人在城里开店，舅妈带着两个孩子在老家，偶尔过来小住。最近生意好，店里开始24小时营业，舅舅经常住在店里。  
小赞：换鞋。  
耶啵：这拖鞋的颜色我不喜欢。  
小赞：这是我的拖鞋。  
耶啵：哦。  
小赞：我昨天路过菜场的时候，看见有人卖土鸡。  
耶啵：？  
小赞：很肥。  
耶啵：所以？  
小赞：我炖鸡汤给你喝吧。

鸡汤炖了3个小时，耶啵日了小赞3个小时。  
也不是3小时都在日。中途休息的时候，耶啵抱着小赞，哄着他说自己的人生经历，把小赞摸的知根知底。  
耶啵：你比我大6岁哎。  
小赞：你看上去确实比我小。  
耶啵：老大哥。  
小赞：哦。  
耶啵：生气了？  
小赞：我确实比你大挺多。  
耶啵：嘁，又不是谈恋爱。  
小赞没说话。对啊，又不是谈恋爱。

土鸡汤很香。小赞加了家里带来的黑木耳和枸杞。一锅汤金黄飘香，耶啵吃的肚皮滚圆。  
耶啵：绝了。  
小赞：你喜欢？  
耶啵：喜欢。  
小赞：那我以后经常做给你吃。  
耶啵：好。  
小赞心想，就算不谈恋爱我也可以做给你吃。  
只要你喜欢。

耶啵连续去小赞家蹭了几天饭，觉得这样不行，已经长胖了。  
小赞每天鸡汤鱼汤的炖着，知道耶啵喜欢吃排骨以后，换着花样每天做给耶啵吃。  
耶啵：你怎么这么会做。  
小赞脸红：流氓。  
耶啵：？？？  
耶啵：你怎么这么会做鸡？  
小赞：你你你你你怎么骂人。  
耶啵：？？？  
小赞：明天炖鸽子汤给你喝？  
耶啵：我怎么感觉在坐月子？

到了盛夏，夜宵季来了。饭店里忙的不可开交。抠门的舅舅不肯多雇人，给每个人员工加了500块工资，算高温补贴。  
王耶啵不开心了。连续一个礼拜没见到小赞。其实也不能说没见到，但是每次见都是小赞忙忙忙，他坐在店门口的路牙子上啃排骨。啃完了和小赞打个招呼，小赞继续忙，他回家。  
吃什么夜宵，王耶啵生气，踢路边的小石子，祝你们长胖没对象。  
小赞也挺想耶啵，但是实在忙不过来。每次看耶啵来店里凶巴巴的看着自己，小赞都觉得过意不去，只能给他装满满一大盆排骨，让他去门口慢慢啃。  
真像个狗崽崽。每次耶啵恶狠狠地啃排骨的时候，小赞都这样想，但没敢和耶啵说过。

这天，耶啵卖了货，骑了摩托，滑了滑板，实在无聊的抠脚丫子，想起去看看大哥。  
大哥是耶啵的表哥，比耶啵大了不少，但是耶啵从小就和大哥在一块儿，感情很好。  
耶啵去了大哥的公司，熟门熟路的上楼，不敲门就进办公室。  
耶啵：？？？大哥，你们部门怎么就你一个人了？  
大哥：都辞职了。  
耶啵：？为嘛？？？  
大哥：哎，说来话长。  
大哥：你最近怎么样。  
耶啵：卖货，骑摩托，滑滑板。  
耶啵想了一下：睡那个土菜馆的。  
大哥：还在睡？  
耶啵：不能睡？  
大哥：能。你开心就好。  
大哥：我投资了一个便利店。  
耶啵：哦。  
大哥：在装修，我马上去看看，你和我一起去？  
耶啵：哦。


End file.
